batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hush (Arkham Forever)
Hush, AKA Thomas Elliot, is one of the main antagonists in the video game Batman: Arkham Forever. Biography Arkham Asylum Arkham City During the events of Arkham City, Hush took on the nickname the Identity Thief, stealing peoples faces to graft another for himself. Batman tracked him down, but only after Hush killed six people and had made a new face that was almost indentical to that of Bruce Waynes. Hush claimed he did this so he make his revenge againest Wayne. After a brief conversation with Batman, Hush escaped Arkham City. After The City Hush was captured and brought to Blackgate, where the villains from Arkham were kept until they were transported. Hush escaped disguised as a guard named Aaron Cash, but Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock caught him when they heard Cash was busy investigating an escaped criminal's whereabouts. Cops couldn't find Hush, as he turned himself into Bruce Wayne yet again. He made it to the subway, and found a mob hide-out where some other escaped villains like Anarky, Victor Zsasz, and Two-Face were. He took off his disguise and made a promise to them they'll get what they all want: The Bat. What happens between this discussion and the events of Arkham Forever is unknown. Arkham Forever Hush is hiding out in S.T.A.R. Labs waiting for the bat to arrive, and, after defeating Deathstroke, Batman confronts him in the sewers where Chechen, Ratcather and Azrael hid out. He warned Batman of something big that will happen, and says he will meet Batman in the afterlife, just before escaping. Hush's thugs, wearing bandages on there heads like him, burst in and attack Batman, delivering huge & painful hits. Batman knocks them out and is confused how they were so strong, and sees tanks of Venom on there backs, giving them super-human abilities. Before they come to, Batman slices the tanks open with a Batarang, causing the venom to leak out onto the floor. Later, in the Monarch Theatre, Hush and Cluemaster are waiting for the Bats arrival, and Cluemaster questions Hush for taking control of him. Hush says they both want the Bat dead, and that they both are criminals wanting control of the city. Hush and Cluemaster make a pact to stick together and eliminate both the competition... and the Bat. When Batman arrives to the Cluemaster's lair, Hush jumps into the sewer water and swims away. After betraying Cluemaster, Hush arrives where all the mobsters hide out. Firefly, Zsasz, and Fox attack him, and Hush says he wants to make "a pact" with them. Just then, Batman arrives and the 4 criminals escape, as Batman takes out some thugs. During the fight, Alfred tells Batman about an explosion at Blackgate, right when Riddler buts in again. The explosion turns out ot be caused by Hush. There, Batman finds Firefly, and the two fight. More to be added... Profile: Real Name:Thomas E.Elliot Alias:Hush Occupation:Surgeon,Mercenary Hair Color:Brown Eye Color:Brown Height: 6ft Weight:200lbsCategory:Arkham Forever Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Arkham Forever